


The getting together of the guild.

by Songbird223



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Freed is noble, Fun, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jokes, Light-Hearted, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Romance, Teasing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbird223/pseuds/Songbird223
Summary: A fuffy story of how Mirajane and Cana get there ships together. With fun and cuteness.
Relationships: Aries/Loke (Fairy Tail), Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	1. The beginning of the ships

Mirajane smiled as she saw the guildhall full of action. Not that it was too surprising. This was Fairytail. However something was disturbing the peace, at least in her mind. Jellal had recently joined the guild. Yes he was pardoned a bit ago but he was allowed to be in both guilds. Basically Crime Sorcière was a group of the guild, just like the Thunder legion. Since this had happened Ezra started behaving... differently. 

Mira giggled knowing why the mage was so unlike herself. If your longtime crush joins the guild anyone would act differently. Speaking of acting strangely…. her gaze fell on Natsu as he laughed along with friends. Yet that wasn’t the whole story. He was glancing back and forth at Lucy. 

‘He’s got a big old crush on her. Not surprisingly but he seems to have finally realized it. As for the others.’ She thought to herself before an idea came to her. ‘Yes let’s do that. It might take some convincing though…’ She started to work on her plan. 

Going away on a trip sounded like a great idea to her. Letting the relationship’s blossom that way could be fun to see. This is because Mira is a shipper and knew who belonged with who. Many people have gone seeking her advice. Speaking of which someone is coming up to her. She broke out of her thoughts and smiled at the new member. 

“Hey Jellal, is there something I can help you with?” She asked nicely. “Need a quest?” 

When the man had joined it was clear he would be put as a S-class wizard. He was one of the Council anyway. 

Jellal shook his head, an embarrassed look on his face, then rethought that denial. “Yes and no. Do you know of any quests that might be long. Not too long but just some time?” 

Mirajane smiled. “You want to be alone with Ezra for a while.” 

He blushed brighter. “Is it really that clear?”

“Crystal.” She said with a giggle. “Don’t worry I’ve got an idea for you two. Just hang in there for a bit, sound good?” 

His shoulders relaxed and it seemed a weight had been taken off of him. “Thank you Mira. No wonder the guys recommend I go to you. Elfman said you were quite good.” 

Mira just waved her hand not acknowledging the compliment. “Just go back to her.” Mira peeked and saw Ezra walking up to him. Most likely to show him another sight of the guild or the city. 

Jellal nodded and went up to Ezra. She seemed excited and had stars in her eyes. 

“I’m showing you to a bakery! They have the best strawberry cake!” She announced and started to drag him forcing him to run to keep up with the armored woman. 

‘So she likes sweets huh?’ He smiled softly at that and followed along with her. 

Mira just watched with a shake of her head and a smile on her face. ‘Ah. Young love.’ She went to make her idea a reality. First off she would start with….

“Flame breath!” Gray called out to the fire dragon as he had thrown a punch to him. “Get out of my damn way you overgrown lizard!” He shouted to his rival. 

“Not till you get out of my way you pervert!” Natsu yelled back at the ice wizard as they were locked in a fight.

Lucy sighed annoyed. “There’s always something going on in Fairytail. Isn’t that right?” 

She had asked the water wizard next to her. “Gray is sure to win!” She cheered starry eyed. 

Lucy groaned. No use talking to Juvia about it. “Where’s Ezra when you need her?” She complained about the two. Even though she seemed upset it was kinda nice to see everyone back to normal. Or as normal as Fairytail could get. Lucy couldn’t help herself as she took a glance at Natsu fighting. For a while now things were different.

“Alright everyone!” Mira announced loudly trying to get the guilds attention. “We’re having a pool party!” Immediately shouts of happiness and noise came the the guild. 

“Get ready and meet me at the pool.” She said warmly, hiding her true intentions. This would be fun.


	2. Pool party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the pool Funtime.

The Fairytail pool is a large open space surrounded by greenery. The only reason it hasn’t been thrown into ruin is Ezra making sure nothing happens. Thank Mavis for Ezra and the fear that comes from being around her. 

Let’s start with the girls shall we? Lucy, Levy, Ezra and Juvia with the addition and Mira have all gathered at the women's bathroom. “Lucy, do you think you could summon Virgo?” Mira asked with a smile. 

Lucy frowned, that was an unexpected request. “Not that I have any problems doing that, but why?” She asked the demon mage. 

“I was hoping to impress the boys but if I went alone everyone would stare at me. Plus she has such amazing fashion sense.” 

“Please Lucy? Juvia wants to impress Gray.” Juvia said with hope in her eyes. 

Lucy sighed and did as they asked. “Open gate of the maiden!” She said using her golden key. In a flash of light Virgo appeared in a bathing suit. 

“You called Princess?” She said after bowing. 

“Can you get us outfits for the pool?” She asked politely. 

“Wait!” Mira suddenly called and whispered something to Virgo. The celestial spirt nodded and vanished coming back a moment later. 

“I have your outfits.” She informed the girls and handing them the clothing left for good. Ezra was quiet and was blushing slightly at her thought of impressing Jellal. Everyone knew they liked each other. It just hadn’t happened yet. 

Lucy was dressed in a red outfit (not because of Natsu no Mira would never). Levy was in a grey outfit that showed off her small body and her pretty eyes. Ezra was wearing a gold outfit and Juvia wore a blue one. Not that it’s surprising. 

Now we go to the boys. 

“Can someone explain why Cana is here with us?” Gray asked, more amused than anything else. 

“Why do you think? You guys can’t dress for anything. Especially you Gray.” They all had laughed at this. “Jellal you’re first. You are wearing a gold outfit.”

He frowned at that, confused. “Why would I do that?” 

Cana smiled widely. “Because I said so. Natsu red Gajeel grey. Oh and Gray blue.” If you noticed these are the same as the girls suits. It seems that the two had planned the outfits so it would match the boys colors/ magic. 

“What about me and Laxus?” Freed asked curiously as his name and his leader’s hadn’t been called. 

“Oh right. I knew I was forgetting someone. Freed come with me. The rest of you change. Laxus don’t go anywhere.” 

The man huffed from being told what to do. He was supposed to tell them! But as Freed was pulled away by an overeager Cana he decided that he got the better deal of this. 

“So you think Cana is planning something?” Jellal asked, being rather perceptive. 

“Oh yeah. Her and Mira are definitely planning something. Bad for us I’d assume.” Gajeel said with a chuckle. “As long as they don’t hurt Levy I don’t care.” He said offhandedly and then looked at the knowing smiles at all the guys next to him. “If you tell her I’ll kill you all.” 

“You wanna fight Ironbreath?!” Natsu said loudly. 

Jellal glared at Natsu. “I wouldn’t think of it. Ezra wants us to not wreck anything. And if you make her angry....” He trailed off as he glowed with energy. Golden power went through his body as he glared at Natsu. 

“Fine fine! Only because Lucy will be disappointed.” Natsu said not realizing how that sounded.

“You are all beaten. You clearly like each other. Why try and hide it.” Laxus said with a laugh. 

Over with Freed and Cana

“Alright Freed we know you like Laxus.” Cana started with a wide smile.

“I don’t know-“ “Cut the crap.” Cana interrupted him. You are going to wear yellow swim trunks. I’ll bet a ton of ale Laxus will pick yellow as well. Have fun.” She turned around and left the area, laughing to herself. 

Laxus had picked out a yellow suit. Cana walked back and had her head up to the roof. “Can I look now?” 

One glance confirmed it. “You can.” Gray called out to Cana. The girl walked out of the boys room to see Mirajane. 

The two high-fived. “All matching?” Cana asked. 

“You better believe it. They have no idea what’s going to hit them. Oh and is Freed prepared?” 

Cana nodded. “Operation get them together is a go.” 

Jellal was the first to walk out, feeling awkward from spending all of 5 minutes with the other boys. He only felt close to Natsu and he was a bit distracted and well destructive. Suddenly his eyes fell on Ezra. He felt his cheeks brighten up.

“Ezra you and I-.” He tried to say something but fell short. “You and I are matching.” 

Ezra smiles and hides her own blush. “Let’s just continue. Oh... golden! The color of your magic.” I’ll get them later 

She smiled as she took his hand and they went to the pool together. 

Levy and Gajeel met each other and found out the same thing. “Hey Squirt. You’re looking good.” Levy blushed and smiled. 

“Not to bad yourself iron dragon. Now are you going to come with me in the pool or you going to stand gawking?” She asked then yelped as Gajeel picked her up. 

“Shouldn’t have said that short stack. Let’s go.” 

For the most interesting couple here Freed and Laxus... the boys eventually ran into each other. Freed tried to look away from his open muscles and clearly strong physique. “Matching with me?” Laxus asked amused. 

“I-it wasn’t my choice.” Freed answered. “Cana came up with the idea. I bet that between her and Mira they had this whole thing planned.” He offered the idea while he looked for a place to sit down on a chair. Freed put his green hair up with a ponytail to get it out of the way. 

Laxus watched this and kept his eyes on the soft-looking hair being tied up. Without meaning to he stoked it gently. Freed froze and stayed still as he could while the lightning dragon touched his hair. 

“Do you have any plans to swim?” Laxus asked as he continued to play with the hair. Soon after he noticed his friends face being bright red and he moves away. “Sorry about that.” He said trying to sound unshaken like he wasn’t surprised at that.

“A-Ahem, no I don’t have any plans to swim.” Freed answered his crush-leader.

“Oh that won’t do.” Effortlessly Laxus picked up the younger man and threw him into the pool and jumped in right after.

Natsu and Gray were fighting over who was the better swimmer. And would have continued if Lucy and Juvia hadn’t arrived next to them. Lucy blushed bright red (the same color as her swimsuit when she realized.) “Looks like Mira got us into matching swimsuits.” The celestial wizard muttered. Natsu didn’t hear her but turned towards the person coming to him. 

“Oh hey Lucy! You look great.” He said completely oblivious to the fact she was wearing his color. “Let’s enjoy this water together, alright?” He asked as Happy flew over. Oh yeah was the cat in on this? Happy flew over to Lucy’s back and pushed her into Natsu. He easily caught her and seemed somewhat confused before looking down at her blushing face. “Everything okay?” He asked worried. 

“Yeah I’m good. Let’s just swim.” She said before glaring daggers at a certain cat.

“Gray-soma do you think Juvia looks good?” She asked with her eyes excited and hopeful. 

Gray gulped as he noted the matching outfits. “You look nice Juvia. Let’s swim. Oh and try not to merge into the water, okay?” He said not wanting her to have to deal with everyone around her if she had become with it.

“Juvia will be careful!” She said then dragged him into the water with her. 

As Natsu and Lucy walked into the pool they noticed Evergreen on Elfman’s shoulders as she wrestled with Lisana and Bickslow. “Lucy!” He yelled out to her. “Get on my shoulders.”

Lucy knew what he was planning but this was normal pool stuff.... right? She agreed and did as she was told. 

“Juvia! We are going to beat Natsu and Lucy together.” He told her and let her go on his shoulders. 

Ezra just watched them with a smile? Or was it just expectantly? “Ezra what are you waiting for?” 

She laughed. “One I’m watching Natsu and Gray try to impress the girls they like. And I’m waiting for whoever wins to challenge me.” 

Jellal frowned. “Do they always do that?” He asked unsure. 

“Oh yes. Don’t be surprised if Natsu starts trying to challenge you.” Ezra told him amused. 

“Is that so? I suppose that’s something to look out for.” He said with a joking tone, knowing he could take on half the guild if he needed. Or to impress Ezra. 

“I’m glad to have you back Jellal. This place is lively with you here.” 

“If what you told me is true this place was lively with or without me.” Jellal spoke with her happily. 

“LUCY YOU GOT TO BEAT THE PERVERT AND HIS TEAMMATE.” Natsu suddenly shouted, interrupting the two’s conversation and pretty much everyone in the guild’s relaxation. 

“Sorry about this Juvia.” Lucy apologized to the water welder. She than tried to wrestle with her by placing her hands on Juvia’s shoulders. However the other woman did the same. 

“If it is for Juvia’s love she shall not lose!” She exclaimed before locking arms once again trying to fight the celestial mage. Gray and Natsu themselves were locked in a battle that was well… normal them battling. Only time it seemed for some other big reason. 

A bit away two women watched this little exchange. “Look Mira, there trying to impress the one they like. It’s kinda cute in a way.” She giggled then took a long swing. 

“I agree. It’s sweet to see them make a fool of themselves for the one they love.” Mira responded back with a smile. “It’s rather sweet honestly. So who do you think will get together the soonest?”

Cana thought for a moment about that. “Definitely Juvia and Gray followed by Natsu and Lucy. Laxus doesn’t realize his feelings and Jellal doesn’t feel as if he deserves it. The whole thing will- thud! 

A ball hits Cana straight in the face from what looks like Jet. She stood up and smiled. “Two can play at that game.” It’s time for what Fairytail is best at. Fighting itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year, and as my gift here you go! I’ll get to work right away on the rest of it. Happy fun you crazy people and remember FUCK 2020!!! Have a great new year!


	3. Craziness ensues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get out of hand for fairytail as an old member makes a appearance.

Gray and Gajeel were locked in battle while Natsu started fighting basically anyone who looked his way. Mira groaned, this was not supposed to happen. That’s it. Mira was about to go into her demon soul form. However just before that happened… 

“EVERYONE STOP!” A loud voice called out and effectively silenced all of them. What was more shocking was the fact it wasn’t a female voice of the ones who most often stopped the fighting. No it was a loud male voice. As everyone looked to see what or rather who it was they were shocked to silence. 

It was Jellal! He had an aura of strength that rivaled the entire guild. His golden light was almost blinding. “You call this a guild of family.I don’t see you behaving as one. If you get that rowdy again I will use my magic on you.” At that most swallowed and nodded obeying the scary man. He was on the wizard council for a reason. 

Ezra sent him an appreciating look. “Thank you Jellal. Otherwise I don’t know if I could’ve managed that so easily and involving no magic.” She told him with a warm smile. He nodded bashfully and turned away slightly embarrassed by her simple words of thanks. 

After that the pool party went on without a pitch. Everything was perfect. SIKE. This is fairy tail you’ll just have to see what happened. “We need drinks!” Someone shouted loudly. This got the rest of the guild to agree. Then they started doing what they are best for. Fighting each other over who would have to get out of the pool and get the drinks. 

“I can go out and get some drinks.” Juvia responded sweetly, offering kindly. Now that was a surprise. Most in the guild looked at her in shock. Her powers were well known (of course) and it wasn’t like the water woman to not swim when given the chance. However it wasn’t like Fairy tail to think too hard on anything. Juvia smiled and left. 

She walked up the stairs dripping a bit from the water. Can water even dip from itself? Considering what her body was made of- oh well. Thoughts for later. Juvia sighed deeply. Sometimes social events were draining on her. She never had the easiest time, after all she was in phantom lord for most of her life. A dark guild exactly didn’t teach basic things like interaction. 

Perhaps that was the real reason she was so awkward around Gray and the rest of his friends. She truly did like all of them, the young woman sighed deeply. Maybe at some point she could explain that….. only a few minutes later Juvia realized that she had been standing at the drinks table for a while. With a soft blush on her pale skin she took a good bit of ale and carried it over to the pool. Or she was about to when she noticed Gray in front of her. 

“Hello Gray-sama.” Juvia said happily, yelling at herself to act normal. That last thing she wanted was for him to think she was stalking him. Unknown to she he was waiting for her to return to speak with her. 

“Are you alright Juvia?” Gray asked not dancing around the subject. He tended to say what was on his mind. And although that had broken her heart many a time she was in love with that part of him. 

“I am alright Gray-sama. Why do you ask?” Juvia asked with concern clear on her face. Of all the things for him ask of her what gave him the idea to ask that? 

“You never pass up an opportunity to go swimming. I figured that something was wrong because of that…. Gray said trailing off. 

Juvia started, love filling her eyes and her heart. The warm layer that came with any mention of herself from his lips. The deep grumbling of his voice. His icy eyes that still were so kind. She was utterly smitten. 

“I am okay. I am not good at social situations. I also wished to make myself useful, so I had hoped that I could do both. I had a hard time making friends with the rain. And the dark guild. Still have trouble to this day because of it.” Juvia informed the man she loved. 

Gray was startled quiet. That may have been the most of her past she had ever shared with him. All at once two different emotions welded up in him. One was pity and another compassion or understanding. He wanted to help the water wizard. “How about we give them the drinks and then go talk to some people. I’ll stay by your side the whole time and if you feel out of place let me know.” He said finding a hopefully effective solution. 

Juvia covered her mouth with her hands and held back a gasp. That had been why she fell in love with the man before. However never in a million years could she imagine he would understand and try to help with this problem. “Juvia is very thankful for Gray-sama’s help.” She said once she lowered her hands from her face.

However she quickly felt regret for that action. She had a bad habit one could say of speaking in third person when she was overwhelmed by emotion. She did hope that her love did not find her repulsive after that. 

Gray only smiled kindly. “No one will hurt you Juvia. You’ll get to know everyone else better. It’ll be alright.” A fierce need to protect her came up inside of him.  _ Why is that I feel like I have to keep her safe? She’s an incredibly skilled wizard.  _

As if to ruin the moment yelling out be heard. “OI Where’s the ale!!??!!” Someone yelled out. Who remains to be seen. All too soon the eyes that locked on each other looked away and Gray helped Juvia give drinks to the rest of the guild. Juvia felt rather warm inside. He seemed to have cared and even offered to help. She shook her head as fantasies of him accepting her feelings came over her. For now he didn’t like anyone else and he was her friend. That was enough. 

Now to another cute couple. 

Freed had ended up in the pool as he laughed at Ever and Elfman’s attempts to hide the fact they were together. It was so clear that they ( the entire guild) just let the two think they were sneaky. How they thought they were sneaky when they’ve gotten to the point of sleeping in the same bed was unknown. 

Still the green haired man was plotting how to get Laxus back. At the current moment in time he had no magic available thanks to Freed and Levy. Why was this? It was because they didn’t want to get electrocuted by accident from his lightning power. And although Laxus protested he still knew better than to actually fight it. 

He was so lost in thought it appeared that he didn’t notice his name being called out. “Freed!” Laxus called out to his friend. 

Free turned his head to the man he liked. “What is it Laxus?” He asked trying not to seem pushy but was still very curious. 

“In twenty minutes or so I’m getting out of the water. I’d like my power back then.” He said not quiet ordering him to do so, but still being forceful. 

Freed pushed down the part that wanted to do as he said right away and gave an hesitant smile. “I dont think so.” He than went down and started swimming away from Laxus laughing. Laxus was completely shocked. It wasn’t like the greenie to refuse him.

“Freed! Get back here!” Laxus yelled out causing some of the guild to look at him. Including our ever watching shippers Mira and Cana. However the man didn’t turn back. Laxus started swimming towards him, trying to catch him. 

After a few minutes a bolt of light came out of nowhere. It was a seemingly warm and soft magic. From this magic a tall man in a bathing suit came out. It was Loke! 

“Hey Fairy tail- I heard you were having a party without me-...” Yells of happiness and excitment came out of most of the guild. They still missed seeing him everyday, but they were happy knowing he was in less pain then before. 

“Loke I didn’t summon you. Why are you here?” The resident celestial mage asked, more annoyed then angry. 

“I heard it’s a party. And you didn’t invite me? Don’t worry Lucy I used my own power. I wanted to hang with some old buddies.” He smirks then jumped into the pool. 

Well that was certainly a welcome surprise by the lion. Mira looked at Cana with some shock and worry. “This wasn’t in the plan….” 

Cana smirks. “I can work with this. Don’t worry Mira. I’ve got you covered.-“ However before she could explain anything a second light came out of nowhere. Leo- Loke? Whatever they call him just smiled as he held out his hand for the second spirit. Now this was a even bigger shock. 

Before them all was Aries. The soft girl was wearing a white one piece bathing suit and she grasped Loke’s hand. Every single person was staring as she hid behind Loke. This time Makarov spoke. 

“Did you drag Aries into this Loke?” He asked with his eyebrows raised. He seemed unimpressed by what was going on. 

“Please don’t be angry Lucy I’m using my own power I swear!” Aries said softly with fear and nervousness in her eyes. 

Lucy shook her head. “I couldn’t be angry. But I don’t understand why you and Loke are here?” She asked curiously. 

“Oh I’ll answer that. As a member of Fairy tail I figured I was allowed to visit.” He said cocky. Then seeing everyone’s face at that unamused. He sighed. “And I wanted to introduce Aries… as my girlfriend to my second family.” He admitted more shyly then the rest of the guild had ever seen him. 

At that everyone erupted into shock. But Ezra glared them all down. “We’re glad to see you found happiness. Come on and hang out. And Aries,” She said more softly then the rest of the sentence. “Welcome to the family.”

Lucy was the first to hug Loke and Aries. Natsu just stood at her side slightly jealous- no just watching to make sure Loke wasn’t up to his old ways. This event had gotten more out of hand then they expected. Then again this was Fairy tail.

Things just get more out of hand from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having some formatting issues. I know it looks different from the other two chapters. Please don’t let that fool you. As always give any and all thoughts of my story. Have a wonderful day. ❤️


	4. That was a mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy meeting as Aries and Loke talk about how they got together. Aries seems more confident too! What could go wrong?

The girls separated Aries and Loke. Aries got to spend time with the girls. And Loke got stuck with the boys. Something that he would have grumbled about years ago but now he just seemed excited. Let’s go focus on Loke and the boys shall we? 

“I can’t believe you finally got yourself a girlfriend. You don’t see her as just a fuck buddy right?” Grey asked bluntly. They all knew how kind and gentle the ram spirit was. Loke to his credit had his eyes widen and looked almost horrified. 

“I would never! We haven’t even done anything more than kissing!” Loke defended himself and yelled out. When he realized he blushed at the admission. Now that got almost everyone’s attention. 

Everyone was just watching Loke as he admitted this fact pridefully. Grey just looked at the others in shock. The shocking fact? Aries nodded with a sweet smile on her face. “Don’t be upset. He hasn’t.” She said this warmly. “He promised to go at my pace.” She said with a giggle. No one had seen the spirit so excited before. 

“I can’t believe you pulled your act together Loke. I’m impressed.” It seems impossible but something almost more unlikely happened. Natsu spoke up about something not fighting. “Treat her well or I’ll make sure to make Ezra do something. You’ll regret that choice for the rest of your life.” He smiled at the happy couple and walked off into the pool. 

“You take care of Lucy for me.” Loke called out. Natsu almost choked at that and tackled the spirit. And with that another fight broke out. Lucy and the girls pulled Aries away. 

“Give us the details!” Cana chanted. This pool party has been interesting enough already but there was always time for more gossip. 

“It happened a few days ago. Four to be exact.“ (I said screw cannon 1 day= three weeks. That’s just dumb.) ”In your time it would have been…” Aries trailed off trying to think of the conversion. She suddenly brightened. “It would have been two weeks ago.” (For the math ppl here, every day that passes three days pass) “We had to talk about it for a while, it’s a new thing.” 

Juvia Mira and Levy all squealed. “Tell us how it happened!” Mira told the girl with practically sparkles in her eyes. 

“Leo and I went to a festival. We had a lot of fun. He won me a small lion to make sure I’m always safe.” She said with a blush. “Either way the day was ending and he gave me a necklace and said these exact words…. ^Aries, I know I’m a bit of a playboy. I know you and I haven’t been apart for as long in the spirit realm time. But it was too long for me. I never want to be apart from you again. Will you want my girlfriend?^ She sighed wistfully as she remembered the day. Unknown to her basically the entire guild was listening to her words. Loke had a serious blush on his face. 

“And of course I’ve had a crush on him for years. So I jumped up and almost screamed. I was going to kiss him but he shook his head and sat me down. He told me first he wanted to know what I was comfortable with he said…. ^I want to do this on your terms, not my own.^ “And that’s the whole story.” 

“Holy shit Loke!” Laxus suddenly spoke out. “Who would have known you were such a romantic?” The lion spirit in question had a large blush as he answered. 

“Well it’s for her…” He muttered before he got pushed into Aries. He cleared his throat and found himself holding her. “You okay with this?” He asked softly before she suddenly wrapped her arm around his neck. 

“Of course my silly lion.” She said with a huge blush as she pet his ears. The entire guild held their breath as Loke gently placed a kiss on the spirits lips. It was soft, and sweet as Aries broke away. She suddenly noticed the entire guild staring at her and hid behind the closest person other than Loke. That was Lucy. 

“The ram is a miracle worker.” Freed spoke out. “She successfully tamed the lion.” He said this in such a serious way then broke into a laugh. Loke just started to laugh. 

“I never stood a chance against her.” He spoke up for the last time. There was shouting and clapping and suddenly the pool was full of talking and laughing again. 

Switching notes here. Jellal watched from a corner. He didn’t know the lion spirit personally. Although he was shocked to hear that he was under contact with Lucy and was a member of Fairy tail.  _ I didn’t realize Lucy was so strong.  _ He felt a little out of the whole celebration.  _ I wish it was me and Ez- _ He stopped himself there. He didn’t deserve the kindness of the entire guild and especially Ezra Scarlett. 

“Well aren’t you going to join them?” A deep voice asked out of nowhere. Jellal jumped not seeing the small master of the guild. 

“Why did you choose to forgive me and all of the members of my guild?” Jellal asked. Crime Sorciere was still his guild before fairytail. They even kept the relation a secret. 

“Because my boy, you have the heart of a fairy. Just like the first master said. Your heart and soul breathes with our own. Besides I’ve learned not everything is as it seems. I will never forgive completely. But I know it wasn’t you. And yet, even Zeref had some good in him. Or at least he died with the woman he loved. Lived and spent years on his brother. Not all is as it seems.” 

“He doesn’t deserve forgiveness after what happened. And nor do I.” Jellal said stumped against the wall. 

“That isn’t up to you to decide. Ezra has forgiven you for years and loved you for years. Yet you still refuse to give her a chance. I’d say that is what you should ask forgiveness for.” With that Master Makarov moved away from the blue haired man. 

_ She still loves me? Well we did almost kiss but… I guess he’s right. I can’t decide if she forgives me or not. All I can do is prove to her that she made the right choice.  _ Jellal started to form a plan. He got into the pool only to be slammed down by Natsu himself. 

Jellal glared at the drag-demon? Whatever he was. “Let me go now.” He muttered dangerously. His dark hair was out of his eyes and it was full of anger. 

“No can do…. unless…” Natsu grinned. “EZRA COME GET YOUR MAN!” He shouted out of nowhere grabbing the attention of the girls. Levy in particular burst into laughter. Jellal blushed and tried to hid his face. Sure he could easily hurt Natsu but Ezra asked for no fighting. 

“Let him go Natsu. Now.” A soft voice came to his aid. Unfortunately for Jellal it wasn’t Ezra. Lucy swam over and when the boy didn’t do as she asked, she kicked his arm down. “You deserved that.” She chided. 

“Owwww! Luce why you being mean. I only wanted to play.” The demon said pouting to try and gain sympathy from the blond haired girl. Which didn’t work as she walked over to Jellal and took his hand. 

“Follow me. I’ll make sure he,” She said with a glare at Natsu. “Doesn’t bother you any farther.” 

Jellal blinked a few times. He didn’t exactly dislike Lucy but her holding his hand felt wrong even if just for a second. However he dealt with it as he felt the need to see Ezra without distraction. “Lead the way I suppose.” 

Lucy took him across the pool and to Ezra. The woman in question only raised her eyebrows at Lucy and noticed a certain dragon slayer following her. In a good bit of fun ~~and to~~ ~~get back at Natsu.~~ Ezra smiled. “So  **this** is the fiancé you were talking about, huh?” 

Jellal turned a bright red. Poor guy didn’t know how to handle teasing. He immediately let go of Lucy’s hand and shook his head several times. As for Lucy herself just smirked, having heard the story from Ezra. Natsu on the other hand…. He growled and grabbed onto Lucy protectively. He pushed her face into his chest, not roughly but possessively. 

For a split second his dragon instincts popped up and his eyes dilated into a fierce glare. He whispered threateningly to both Ezra and Jellal. “Mine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite what happened, I still believe the dragon slayers have mates. The magic within them is too old not to. Yeah. Also Natsu is protective lol


	5. Mates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confusing mess of getting together.

The two looked at each other confused as Natsu kept on holding on to Lucy. The girl tried to escape his grasp but he held on tighter. Levy and Gajeel along with the others noticed the shift in his mood. The two looked at each other and nodded. This was something they had experienced before. Levy moved to Natsu’s side and he almost growled. 

“Lucy, stay calm okay?” She spoke gently to the girl still stuck next to Natsu’s chest. Gajeel moved over to Jellal and Ezra and told them very politely to scram. Jellal was going to fight back at being told this but Ezra shook her head. Something was going on that they couldn’t understand. 

“I’d suggest we finish the pool party soon. Or at least clear up Mira and Cana and the older members of the guild. Especially the boys. Trust me oh and get Kinana away from them as well. Just trust me here.” The dragon slayer said. Ezra just frowned and nodded. 

“I apologize if my joke put him in this state.” She said still not understanding why or how that could have happened. Gajeel just laughed. “It was bound to happen at some point. I’m glad it happened when I was nearby to take the danger out of this.” Ezra blinked but nodded and they moved away. 

“Get away! She’s mine. None of you can touch her.” Natsu snarled angrily. Lucy flinched. He was definitely talking about her but what’s with the possessiveness? His eyes were much like a dragon's at the moment. He seemed to be in the mood to fight seriously. 

Levy smiled softly as she backed away a bit. “You are right. She’s your mate. No one else will touch her. But you are confusing her. You don’t want to hurt your mate do you?” She asked gently. She was determined to make this easier on Lucy then it was on herself. 

He froze as he shook his head frantically. He loosened his grip on Lucy as she moved away slightly. At that he freaked out and stared down at her eyes. She stared back in confusion but not anger as she smiled. 

“Lucy stay close to him. He’s going through some dragon stuff. Please stay as calm as possible.” Levy yelped when suddenly Gajeel picked her up. 

“Levy is my mate. I am not challenging you.” Gajeel said more gently then one could ever imagine. Why is that? Something is clearly wrong with Natsu? Slowly Natsu got out of the pool while still picking her up. Then he ran to his house at almost lightning speeds. 

“Oh fuck he’s gone…. he’s much more territorial then I was.” Gajeel muttered annoyed. Levy huffed at that. “Unlikely you wouldn’t let me leave your apartment for two days after. Let’s go after. Or maybe we should let Wendy do it. He won’t feel this way with Wendy will he?” Levy asked her boyfriend curiously. 

“No can do. It might even make her go into this state too early. We don’t want her to find her mate at this age. It’s too dangerous. Come on we have to go to his den.” 

“Sounds goo- HEY PUT ME DOWN!” Levy yelled when Gajeel got out of the pool and carried her safely in his arms. Let’s go and follow Natsu for the moment shall we? 

Natsu ran to his house keeping the girl in his arms safe as possible. He growled in relief when he finally reached his house. He kicked the door open and went over to Lucy's side. She seemed just so confused. He spoke in a deeper voice than normal. He didn’t understand why his mate was so confused. “Why are you upset? Do you need something?” He asked about to leap up to get her whatever she needed. She shook her head. All things considered she was calm. 

_ I don’t know what in the world is going on but he keeps calling me mate. Based on what Levy said as well as Gajeel, I think it has something to do with dragon slayers.  _ Lucy smiled gently. “I’m okay. Sit down next to me?” She asked gently. She’ll get him later for kidnapping her. But at the present moment in time she was more worried about him being in his right mind. 

Natsu sat down next to her when a soft knocking could be hear. Natsu jumped up and snarled. “Natsu can you please open the door and let them in?” She asked with pleading eyes. He looked at his mate and obeyed her request and opened the door. He quickly went back to her side. 

“Hey Lucy. Sorry to get you caught up in dragon slayer stuff. Unfortunately this is kinda a huge deal for us. Gajeel said amusement in his voice. 

“You have to kiss him.” Levy suddenly stated out of nowhere. “And mean it. When you do he will start acting more like himself and we can talk about what’s really going on.” Lucy blushed and stared at Gajeel. He just sighed and nodded. 

“I kinda hate seeing him acting like a wild animal. He just looks crazy like that. Is that how I was? Whatever. Just get Salamander back to normal.” 

“I’m not going to kiss him!” Lucy spoke out and Natsu started growling at the two who made her mad. Suddenly however she gets an idea. Lucy leans forward and kisses his cheek. It didn’t have the desired affect however. All it does is cause Natsu to look at her happily with warmth and love in his eyes and he bit his lip for some reason and fuck she was scared at that expression. 

“That won’t work Lucy. We’ll give you some space. I know it’ll be hard but you’ve told me about the fact you have feelings.” Levy continued on. “Oh you must be worried about taking advantage of him. He has dubbed you as his mate. That only happens if you are in love with the other person.” She said that softly. 

Lucy looked totally shocked and glanced at Gajeel who only nodded. He suddenly twitched and within a second Levy was in his arms. “Damn it I’m reacting to his state. Just do it quickly. I’m leaving this place for now. Let us know when we can go in again.” Poor Lucy could only nod before the two were out. 

She took a deep breath. “Let me get this straight. He thinks of me as his mate and thus imprinted on me in some way. Because he thinks this way of me it means he’s in love with me too.” She spoke this then blushed. The only person she ever told this to was Levy. But still she didn’t want to do it. She needed consent and looked at the boy next to her for answers. In this time he took off his scarf and wrapped it around her. 

“Natsu… I need you to say I can kiss you.” She spoke knowing he wouldn’t have an answer. She kissed his cheek again hoping it would work. However as if her prayers were answered the man took her into his arms. He looked at her lovingly and then kissed her. 

And what a kiss it was. The first thought that Lucy had was it was warm. His lips were warm and dry and soft. She threw her arms around his head and continued going like a dying animal. Finally. She finally did it. After a good few minutes Lucy pulled away and glanced at Natsu. He seemed… different somehow. He was blinking and seemed to be more aware. “Y-you can come in.” Lucy called out as she stared at the man she kissed. Her first kiss. She blushed brightly and moves a bit away from him so she wasn’t straddling his lap. How she even got there she had no idea. 

Gajeel and Levy walked in and thank goodness they did because Natsu snapped to attention once they came in. He seemed aware of what was going on but shocked, as if he couldn’t believe what he did. 

“So she did it. Good. Salamander you in there?” Gajeel asked roughly as he appeared much the same way Natsu did. Like he was interrupted while doing something. Nothing that bad but his lip seemed bitten. He nodded then started to speak. 

“What was that? One moment I was at the pool and the next I’m here and I kissed Luce. How did that happen… and you-“ He looked at Lucy. “You kissed me back!” He said in almost a shout. 

“Hold yer horses. I need to explain first. Dragons have this thing when we experience real love. It is there subconsciously and when we need to protect the one it’s aimed out we become monsters almost. I almost killed Jet and Droy trying to get shrimp along.” He said not really embarrassed as if it was something natural. “Anyway it’s called mating and you imprint on them.  **Only** if they love you back does this happen. Congratulations you two are basically married in dragon terms. Oh and it’s for life.” 

Natsu opened his mouth then closed it again. “I’m- Luce- we- SHE LOVES ME?!” He suddenly shouted and jumped up in the air. 

“Ask her yourself.” Gajeel rolled his eyes but knew he had to stay calm or he would literally be dead meat. When protecting mates dragons grew much more powerful. 

“Luce you love me?” He asked when he sat back down and stared at her eyes. She just gulped and nodded. This was just a lot of information to take in at once. 

“I love you Natsu. I been waiting for a while to hear you felt the same.” She glanced once at him with blushing expression before turning accusatory at Levy and Gajeel. “Why didn’t you tell us what was happening sooner? And why do you two know this?” 

Levy laughed. “Lu we’ve been dating for over a year. Since fairy tail disbanded in fact.” She said with a large smile. “He claimed me as his mate and it took days to calm him down. I read a lot of this in a book after and as he started to hear it he remembered his dad talking about this. We didn’t tell you because it would cause you to get this way too early. Only when it was time would you have this happen. As for Wendy, I’ve read that it’s different for female dragons. So we were going to tell her. But again letting her come in would make her go into early stages. Mates are decided when you meet the right person and you fall in love. Wendy isn’t old enough yet though.”

After hearing all of Levy’s answers Natsu nodded understanding. “Now that you mention it, I think I remember Igneel saying something about that. Something about mates. I just never focused on it. Now….. CAN YOU LEAVE I NEED TO TALK TO LUCE!” He yelled out suddenly and the two just rolled their eyes and left. 

“Luce… I had a whole idea planned and this just ruined it. I love you I love you I love you. I can’t explain and I-“ He stopped talking as Lucy kissed him softly. His eyes widened as he accepted the kiss. All too soon he opened his mouth to allow her access if she wanted. And when she did he did the same for her. He just focused on the soft feeling of her lips against his, the drumming of her heart.  _ I can’t wait to see how this goes.  _ He thought to himself and continued on kissing her as much as he could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp the first couple got together. And we find out about Levy and Gajeel. Not that it’s a surprise to literally anyone who’s seen the anime or manga.


	6. LEVY AND GAJEEL?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was emotional and very fun. I really enjoyed writing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun day gets turned into so much more as Levy and Gajeel come back.

Levy and Gajeel returned to the guild and let the two have their space. Unfortunately for them that meant all eyes were on the two. Cana and Mira seemed especially intrigued about the two. The pairs… going off together? Ooh la la. Anyway Wendy was ready to hear about whatever they needed her for. 

“Levy, you said you needed me? And Carla couldn’t come with?” She asked rather confused. Sure Carla was nearby but it was still odd to be asked to be alone. 

“I'll explain later kiddo. It’s something to do with dragon slayers and something your mom should have shared.” Gajeel answered Wendy instead of his girlfriend before his eyes widened. “Shit! You and the sabertooth brats were born around the same time. Fuck.” Gajeel looked at Levy and her eyes widened. That wouldn’t be good at all. 

“We’ll go over there when we can. For now we should take the heat off of Natsu and Lu. You know what that means don’t you?” Levy asked with a big smile, like this wasn’t the thing they had faught over the most. A few were aware but most didn’t know. She was afraid to share the news after all. 

Gajeel smirked. “About time short stack. You sure?” He asked before Levy nodded. With her permission he grabbed her and picked her up. Immediately eyes from all over the guild looked at them. Gajeel carried Levy a bit away from the kid because let’s be honest she was still young. “You shouldn’t have let me do this right after smelling those two. Got me going.” He said before pinning her against a wall and bending down. 

Cana glanced at Mira and together they ran up, closer to this scene. Levy just looked up at Gajeel with a devious smile. “You’re doing this on my terms my dragon.” She muttered this and pushed her lips with Gajeel’s and kissed. They found each other and her iron dragon lifted her up and wrapped her waist around him. It wasn’t a short kiss by any means. It was rough and passionate as Levy put her whole self into it. The world drifted away as they enjoyed what they were doing a bit too much. It was just them. 

Levy was the first to break the kiss as she stared into his deep red eyes. She went and whispered into his ear. “Be good and we’ll continue this later. Now I’m going.” She escaped his arms and walked away as if nothing happened. Gajeel touched his lips and sighed wishfully.  _ What a woman _ ….. 

“YOU KISSED! FINALLY IT’S BEEN TOO LONG!” Cana shouted, interrupting his thought process and his continued stare at his girlfriend moving to her friends. 

“When did this start? You guys didn’t seem like you were kissing for the first time?” Mira chimed in just as hyped as her fellow shipper. 

Gajeel laughed. “It’s been over six months girls. Ezra, Lily, Carla, Juvia and all the dragons knew. Now if you exuse me-.” Gajeel started running after his girlfriend and mate before he got blocked off. She shook her head and grinned evilly.  _ So this is what you meant huh shrimp? I’ll get you back!~ _

“Six plus months and you didn’t tell us?!” Cana asked, horrified as Mira glared at Ezra. The mentioned scarlet haired woman only shrugged. 

“They started dating at the counsel.” Lily chimed in flying above the heads of everyone. “It’s been what- nine months at this point?” Lily asked Levy knowing she was the one who remembered times.

“Yeah. The guild was broken up. I was a lot more devastated then Gajeel as I grew up here. He comforted me and one thing led to another. I didn’t want to reach out because I felt unsure of how to.” Levy shared as she nodded at her boyfriend. He was still distracted. Maybe she played a mean trick on him. 

“We decided to keep it a secret because  **someone** didn’t want to draw attention to herself.” Gajeel continued as he grabbed her and put her on his shoulders. “Now your the center of attention.” He stated as Levy started kicking him and fighting. 

The next people were team shadow. They figured that they were together. They had already moved on in the years after and since she appeared. “I’m not surprised.” Jet stated. “We support you Levy.” Droy said as he offered his arms to the girl. Gajeel flinched and sighed as he let her down. She ran with tears in her eyes to her oldest team and friends.

“Oh and now I can say this.” Gajeel said before he grinned dangerously. “She’s mine. My mate, my girlfriend, my everything. If anyone touches her I will kill you.” He said with a protective look in his eyes. 

“And if you hurt our Levy you will have hell to pay.” Ezra suddenly spoke up and walked up to the dragon slayer. She stared at him directly. “I better not see you hurting her.” 

Gajeel glared back at her but then grinned showing all of his teeth. He looked down at the woman who he knew could probably kill him. He laughed his signature laugh.  _ Pay back time.  _ “I’ll only hurt her as much as she likes but that’s not for you to worry about. Oh and it’s not her you have to worry for.” He stated loudly enough that the whole guild heard this. 

Levy turned bright red as she glared at him. “It. Is. On.” Eyes stared at her as they tried to take in what they had just learned in the spam of like two minutes. “Excuse me guys I have a boyfriend who needs to learn his manners and be taught what is and isn’t allowed to be said.” She stated before she grabbed his hand and ran out of the area, eyes glittering and dangerous. 

Silence rang out before Makarov started to laugh without control. “She’s always been a fiery one. I knew I was doing the right thing when I invited him to join our guild. Wait…” He stopped and suddenly yelled out. “KEEP IT AT YOUR HOUSE. I DON’T WANT THE GUILD RUINED FROM WHATEVER YOU TWO DO!” Levy only chuckled evilly and yelled back. 

“IT’LL HAPPEN IN MY ROOM. JUST STAY OUT UNTIL I GIVE A SIGNAL.” Levy said with a laugh that was on par with Ezra’s death glare. And they knew this without seeing it…. Whatever they did it’s best to obey her here. ”TRUST ME ON THIS ONE. YOU DON’T WANT TO KNOW.” 

“Holy shit she’s got some spunk. And who woulda thought she’d be the dominant one.” Laxus muttered out to everyone’s surprise. He noticed everyone looking at him. “What? You all were thinking it. I’m just saying.” Okay fine the entire guild was definitely thinking it. They just agreed with him and they started to move. 

“So who’s going to go near that room to hear what happens?” Wakaba asked Macao. 

Mira and Cana just grinned at each other and silently communicated exactly what was going to happen. They stayed however for…. other reasons. 

“Either way we should clean up.” Jellal said to all the boys. Why? Because he was the only reasonable one besides the guy with green hair. “I’ll see you later Ezra. Maybe you’ll show me around more?” He asked before running to change into his normal clothing. 

Cana and Mira were in a corner talking in low voices. “Levy and Gajeel are a thing and I think Natsu and Lucy has happened.” Mira said in a hushed voice. “I agree next is Ezra and Jellal.” Cana said just as quietly as Mira. 

I should have mentioned this before but as soon as Levy and Gajeel announced they were together, Loke and Aries went off together. Where they went I have no clue right now. Lol.

Jellal walked into the changing room and quickly put on his boxers and pants. The other boys came in and changed. He kept his head down and wished that Erik and the rest of his guild was there. At least he could have a conversation with them without feeling awkward. Even if most of it was just teasing from Meredy. 

Suddenly Laxus walked over to him. Jellal almost jumped before remembering where he was. Not anywhere dangerous thank god. “So tell us what you did to have the crazy sword lady look at you like that.” Laxus said with a laugh. He may come off as a brute and he was, but he was also aware of what was going on his guild. 

Freed peaked up his own head at that. In truth all of the boys were curious. She was always so strong and to see her looking at someone so softly was so confusing and yet, it was comforting. Romeo looked up at Laxus and his eyes widened. “Ezra likes someone?! When did this happen?” Seems that the kid has learned something or two from the two gossips. 

Jellal sighed as he glared at Laxus for starting this whole mess. “It’s rather hard to explain. I’d rather not share now.” He said trying to push a nice smile on his face rather than an annoyed expression. In fact he seemed rather displeased at the extra attention.  _ Why always me?  _ He lamented in his head. Why must fairy tail be so exhausting? 

Not taking his hint the fairy tail men continued on. “I don’t even think we have to threaten you.” Gray said laughing. “Her stare is enough on its own.” He said shaking a bit from the mere idea of it. 

“But seriously Jellal. You hurt Ezra, you’ve made an enemy of Fairy tail and all of the legal guilds in the kingdom.” Laxus said as he stood up straight, trying to intimidate the strangely calm man. 

“.....” He fell silent as his eyes closed. Memories of Ezra, her crying eyes… her without an eye… bloodied as she screamed for someone who died by his own hands. He cleared his throat. “I know this is the normal talk for a romance. But rest assured she will never fall to harm. And she shall never date me. I don’t deserve her.” He stated before his talk with the master suddenly flashed before his eyes.  _ I would only make her suffer more if she does truly want me.  _

Freed glanced at all of the men and frowned. Even at his- Laxus. He noticed the expression on the man’s face and took somewhere more private. “I’m sorry for them prying. The true reason we are so determined is between her and Mira they’ve kept us together.” He said before looking down. “Many of us were recruited by the two.” 

Jellal surprised by the man suddenly appearing before him and speaking more than he had heard the greenhead speak. He listened quietly without interrupting. 

“In truth… even I was found and saved by her. I won’t go into details but it’s rather complicated.” Freed shared rather seriously. It was not something he cared to go into. “And yet she seemed so mature despite her age. We never saw her love sick or anything like that. The only time she ever got was that was on one day of the year. The day she… you know.” Freed shared this as gently as he could. 

Jellal’s eyes widened.  _ She felt that way towards- even when I was corrupted by-.  _ He looked at the man in shock and with a shockingly raw voice asked the million dollar question. “Why are you sharing this with me?” 

Freed only smiled sadly as his eyes went somewhere else, the place they had left in fact. “Because she’s never been happier than when she is with you. And I figured you should know that. She would have punched you if she did not care for your attention. The fact she has invited you out without another’s company… she doesn’t see you like she sees the guild. We are her family, her siblings.”

Jellal’s eyes opened even wider. He seems almost afraid of what would come next. Yet he let the man go on uninterrupted. Freed took a deep breath. “You are the only one she has ever looked at in that way. Did you not name her?” He asked before smiling widely. “Don’t let them bother you. And make Ezra happy. Just… stay around so she can be happy.” Freed suddenly left the area. He felt lighter for some reason.  _ I’ve repaid my debt Ezra. I truly hope that was enough.  _

For the second time that day Jellal was left absolutely speechless. He closed his green eyes and to his surprise a tear slipped out. “I will. I’ll make her happy.” He said as he blinked back the emotion in his voice and eyes. Two pep talks from two people he had respect for. Looks like he needs to do the right thing. By the time he returned he had a plan in mind. This would surely work. 


	7. Who’s related?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m telling a bit of Freed and Laxus adventure. Don’t worry this is still about everyone but I figured these two would have to be in different situations to realize they like each other 😉

It was time to sleep after the memorable pool party. Truly this would go down in the guild’s history. Either way most of the guild went back home to sleep. Even our resident shippers were fast asleep. The only person not asleep was Freed of the thunder legion. 

Freed loved to read at night when time allowed. He actually was composing a letter to his family about all the going ons in the guild. His family loved hearing about it after all. 

To my dear family, I have shocking news. Levy and Gajeel, the short woman and the iron dragon from the fight, (I am not aware if you still remembered them, forgive me) have been together for more than six months! It shocked the guild of course. For my dear little sister, I have news that Lucy and Natsu appear to be together. As well the celestial spirit Leo is with Aries! I assumed you would like to hear this. I shall leave you with more news as things happen. 

Your brother, Freed Justin

Freed finished off the letter before looking around to make sure no one was awake. He didn’t see anyone, and so he opened a secret area on his desk where a special stamp lived. He stamped the paper and quickly folded it. He placed it in an envelope and sealed it. He wrote in fancy lettering,  Royal palace of Fiore.  Before he could do anything else a gasp was heard. 

Freed turned around and was shocked to see Laxus looming over him. He gulped loudly and scrambled to cover his envelope and stamp, but it was far too late. He had protective barriers that meant only the thunder legion could come in. Now he regretted it. “Laxus…. What are you doing here?”

“I came to see why there was a light on.” Laxus stared down at his captain and officially took in everything. “So you’re writing to the royal palace with a royal seal and everything.” He stated his orange eyes taking it all in. “Well Freed?”

He sighed and looked back into the man he lo- he admired eyes. “Fine. You mustn't tell anyone.” Freed said in a shockingly firm voice. Laxus just nodded. “This will be a long conversion.” He said then sighed softly. Freed stood up and pushed his chair in as he slowly walked over to his bed. Everything he did was slow and deliberate. He patted his bed so Laxus could sit down and hear his story in full.

Laxus shockingly, obeyed this unspoken request and sat on his bed. The lights were on as Freed needed it to see the letter. The green haired man took a deep breath before starting slowly. “You remember how one day I told you that I had lost my mother and my father remarried years later?” 

Laxus nodded not wanting to interrupt before his eyes went wide. “Green hair…acting noble...” He muttered under his breath. 

Freed nodded. “My father…. the king… remarried and when I was eight years old I had a new little sister. You may remember the passing of the old queen?” He questioned the man. 

Laxus shook his head, but after thinking about it recalled something. He was probably 7 years old when this happened. “There was a day off for everyone in the kingdom.” Freed just nodded. 

“That woman was my mother. I was three years old. And three years later my father had married his girlfriend. She was a wonderful woman from what I recall.” He said before looking at Laxus sadly. “She was like a mother to me. But she died in childbirth. With my baby sister Hisui, now the queen of Fiore.” 

Laxus for once was at a loss for words. “Holy shit- Freed I’m sorry to hear that.” He said before taking the man hands in his own, trying to bring him comfort. “But why aren’t you king right now?” He had a billion other questions on the tip of his tongue but stopped before any could get out. 

Freed gave a small smile. “My talents laid elsewhere. Hisui wanted to be queen, I did not. To allow this to happen when I was around thirteen I ‘ran’ away. My father however knew I would and instead of making a search allowed me to peacefully leave Royal life. He is very fond of magic as you are aware. And my sister is a celestial wizard. Though at the time we only knew she was taking interest in celestial magic. So they did in fact approve.” 

Freed smiled before looking at his captivated audience. “I disappear to do Royal duties every once in a while. Or I visit my family in the capital. I missed much of my sister growing up.” He said a bit saddened by this fact. “She’s grown so much.”

Laxus thought of all the new information he had just found out. His captain and man who stuck by him was the prince of Fiore. He left and joined Fairy tail. “No wonder you never joined the rest of us in partying it up.” He said before hugging the man unexpectedly. “Thank you for sharing. I appreciate you not lying. Wait why don’t you share the same last name?” 

Freed held his breath as he allowed himself to be hugged by the man he cared so much about. “Ah yes that. I used my mother’s maiden name. At this point it might as well be my last name. Now that you are aware, would you like to meet my family? Officially of course.” He asked then mentally slapped himself. That sounds too much like a meeting the parents thing that couples did. To his surprise however, Laxus only pulled back and grinned at him. 

“Sure. If I even fit in a fancy castle setting.” He said with a smirk before standing up. “We’ll leave tomorrow. Sleep well Freed. We’ve got a long way to the capital tomorrow.” He left the room as quietly as he had entered it. 

Freed only sat in shock and happiness.  _ He isn’t mad about me keeping this a secret. He understands.… he isn’t mad. _ He went under the covers and felt a warmth in his stomach. This was almost better than all that happened. Finally he could share his wonderful family with the people who meant the most to him.  _ If only Rver and Bickslow could join as well.  _ Why hadn’t he shared his true identity with his friends and family in Fairy tail? It would give the impression that he did not have to work for it. Work for what he earned. And perhaps, it helped separate his two very different lives. 

Freed soon fell asleep feeling more confident in himself than he had in a long time. Unknown to him Laxus was more surprised then he had shown his captain. In his large room he sat on his bed more then a little unsure of what this even meant. 

“No matter what he is, or who he’s related to Freed has always stayed by my side. I have always appreciated him for that. I never have understood why though.” The large man sighed deeply before looking out at the darkened room. “I hope I don’t fuck it up.” Over time Laxus has developed some worries about his own behavior. However at his heart he is still a cocky man. “I should go to sleep.” He muttered to himself before tossing until he found a comfortable position. There he lay waiting for sleep to take him. 

The next morning

As sunlight started peaking outside Freed woke up. He always was an early riser. He enjoyed seeing the castle slowly getting up and meeting all the servants with a smile. They had always enjoyed the young prince…. Freed thought back to his memories with a small smile.  _ I wish I hadn’t missed those seven years. But I would be without my friends for seven years.… curse the gods.  _ In fact his mind wandered to the time when he saw his family again. 

He noticed Laxus and the man asked a good question. “How did finding out you were alive work for you?” He asked when they finished breakfast and started walking to the castle. Freed started on sharing the story. 

Freed’s heart nearly went out of his chest. Seven years had gone by. He shook his head. He was in horror to find out what had happened to his home. But he was more focused on his baby sister and father. “I-I must go. I need to leave on business. I’ll be back.” Freed told his friends before summoning his wings and getting out of the guild. It wasn’t even the guild they loved anymore. It was so sad and small… he shook his head.  _ One thing at a time. Get to the capital as soon as you can.  _ And so a long flight was shortened by a lot. 

It gave him a bit of time to accept the new reality. It didn’t fully sink in and wouldn’t for a while. He stopped by the gates and with dismay and a good bit of horror realized that those who knew him so well wouldn’t recognize him anymore. And new servants would not be aware as well. He started breathing deeply and trying to hold back all of his feelings. It was too much in too little time. But he needed to see Hisui. He needed to see his dad. 

Freed walked through the gardens trying to give himself a piece of mind. But thoughts came though no matter what.  _ What if she’s forgotten all about me? No that’s ridiculous! But she was young when I left…. but how will I convince them of my identity?  _ Before he knew it he was at the door of the castle. He knocked hesitantly before a man opened the door. He was a bit shorter then himself and looked up with a smile. 

“How can I help you?” The manservant asked the strange man before him. 

“I need to see His- I mean the princess and king. It is of utmost importance.” He said a slip of his tongue. He was used to calling his sister the princess but he just addressed his father as father or dad. Nevertheless he had practice in distancing himself from them. 

The man just raised his eyebrows. “Sorry I can’t do that. I’ll take a letter at most but utmost importance doesn’t give me any idea of who or what you need.” 

Freed took a breath to calm down from a spike of anger.  _ It’s good they have more protection. It’ll keep them safe.  _ He smiled softly. This was one to put the man at ease as he started off. “You will not believe me but I am the Prince of the kingdom.” 

The man stared into his eyes with clear distrust and anger. “Listen here kid.” He said ignoring that he was probably younger. “I don’t take kindly to people marching in here and demanding to see the princess and king. Much less claiming to be the lost prince. He died. The entire castle mourned. I won’t allow you to make fun of them and the sorrow they felt. Good day.” He said and slammed the door on Freed. 

_ They- they thought I was dead. I can’t allow this to happen. They need to know I’m home! _ He looked around and taking a deep breath he summoned his wings. He would do what he needed to. 

A voice interrupted his storytelling. “You broke into the castle?!” Laxus asked his eyes wide with shock and is that some respect? 

Freed grimaced at the wording. “It isn’t breaking in when it’s my home. But you’ll find out how that worked out for me in a moment. I’ll continue now.” He said with a wide smile. 

Back to the story: Freed knew better than doing it at night. His sister would believe that she was being taken or something bad and he never wanted to hurt her. So he activated his wings and despite being tired, he flew up high, and even higher. The castle was a lot smaller from this view. He found a open window, (read the one that Hisui watched the games on) and went though. 

And immediately alarms went off. Freed slapped his head rather hard.  _ I should have remembered to turn off the alarm ruins. I’m so stupid!  _ Still he was now caught. Many men went through the down and found Freed walking in. “INTRUDER! GET THE PRINCESS AND KING TO SAFETY!” 

Laxus was holding his breath at this. Freed didn’t often mention when he made a mistake so this was a serious mistake. This proved that he was a real Fairy tail man. Freed was just blushing. He cleared his throat and went on. 

None of the guards seemed to recognize him. That would be an issue. He was getting low on magic, was seven years behind  **and** there was an army. So he did the only reasonable thing. He opened his mouth wide and yelled as loud as he could. “DAD, HISUI I’M HOME!” He shouted before being swarmed by guards.

He cast a few easy ruins in this time and got protection for himself. That didn’t work much as he barely got away. So now he was sprinting across the castle for his sister’s room. She would recognize his voice. She had too. He also was looking around for any pictures of himself that were taken recently. Or- when he was last around. 

_ Where are all the pictures of us? Did they take them down because they thought I was dead. I’m so sorry. I missed you guys.  _ It was a wild chase. He was also surprised no one noticed him at all. Or at least his green hair. It wasn’t common for crying out loud. But he continued and just before he reached her room (it wasn’t that far) he was caught. 

“You're coming with us. I don’t know who you think you are but you're in huge trouble.” “Come on let’s bring this man to the cells.” 

This was the worse thing that could have happened. So he screamed once more, directly to the room that he was being pulled away from. “IT’S FREED! I’M FINALLY HOME!” He shouted with a bit of tears in his eyes. He just wanted to see his family again. This should never have happened. He was the prince. 

His luck started to start when someone stepped through the doors. She was a young woman with kind eyes and beautiful green hair. She wore two deep green earrings. Her pale complexion, the confused look she had and-

“Princess this man broke into the castle and ran all the way here.” One of the guards stated before falling silent. Because their princess had tears down her face and a heartbroken expression. 

Freed broke free of the guards in there confusion and ran over to her, his arms outstretched offering a hug. She ran up to him and grabbed him in a crushing embrace. Her eyes were full of tears as she sobbed into his chest. “I thought I heard a ghost. Freed I missed you.” She said before wiping away her tears. “Guards go away!” She practically yelled as she broke down and fell to her knees. Her face was full of happiness and yet so much sorrow. 

The guards looked at each other and one took a step forward. Freed only glared at them coldly. “Get our father.” He ordered before kneeling down and grabbing her in a hug. 

“Holy shit Freed. I don’t think I’ve ever been more surprised or impressed by a single story.” Laxus said after the retailing had finished. 

He blushes before moving his long hair around. “I am well aware of how crazy it was. Trust me you weren’t even there. Afterward my father scolded the guards and also praised them. It was quite the sight.” Freed said chuckling from the memory of his father being angry at the fact they chased his son around the castle. He would have shared that but he stopped. “We’re here Laxus. This time the guard will let me in. I promise.” 

Laxus snorted at that, imagining his prim and proper captain running around his own home looking for his baby sister. It was quite the mental image. “I guess the Fairy tail battle for who has the craziest story belongs to you.” He then smirked and bowed to Freed. “Good job my prince.” He said mocking his friend. 

Freed slapped his hand over his mouth and hid a huge blush. “L-Laxus really?” He said before he noticed a huge smile beaming down to him. “I still think Natsu stealing from dad was-.” He was interrupted by a voice. 

“Freed! I got your letter! Come on in!” The Queen yelled down and Freed smiled and obeyed his little sister. Laxus just blinked before realizing that he was in front of royalty with normal clothes on. And this has just confirmed for sure that his captain was the prince. Not that he would lie but- Laxus just shook his head. Too many things going on at once. He stood up as straight as possible before nodding to Freed. 

“Let’s go.” Freed only nodded and he- did something odd. But that’ll be discussed in the next chapter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this “twist?” Any comments, suggestions or criticism is welcome in the comments. Oh and this is the age of Freed and Hisui
> 
> Freed was three when his mom died  
> Six when his father remarried  
> Eight when the new queen died giving birth to Hisui  
> He “ran” away from home when he was thirteen and she was five   
> He was twenty when the anime starts and he got trapped for seven years, Hisui was twelve.   
> Seven years later she’s nineteen and he’s twenty!


End file.
